Dragon Ball Z One-shots
by Some Moron Who
Summary: One-shots. I'll take requests.
1. A Futa Fuckfest

21 was giving 18 a blowjob while 18 gave her a blowjob, Majin 21 and Zangya, Towa and Chronoa doing the same while Kefla was behind Zangya, fapping. 21 and 18 came 18 bending 21 over, beginning to fuck her ass wildly while 21 was fapping. Majin 21 and the rest stop, walking over to 21, Majin 21 ramming her dick into 21's sweet vagina. 21 stops fapping, forcing Towa onto her cock. "Ride me like a whore, you slut!" 21 demanded, Towa bouncing up and down on 21's cock. Zangya begins her own fuckfest with Kefla, Chronoa, and Caulifla. Caulifla fucks Zangya's ass and Chronoa fucks Zangya's pussy, Kefla riding her penis like a whore.


	2. Yeetus

p style="text-align: left;"21 walks into her home, hiding behind a corner as Majin 21 sat naked across from her, 21 removing her pants and panties, beginning to masturbate. 21 finally cums, her thick seed going flying at Majin 21. Majin 21 crawls towards 21, 21 getting on her knees, beginning to palm Majin 21's erect 17 inch long penis. Majin 21's penis becomes even more erect, becoming 24 inches long, slapping 21 in the face. 21 begins sucking Majin 21's penis, starting at the tip before making her way further down before Majin 21 forces 21 to deepthroat, and 21 masturbating even more, before they both cum. Majin 21 grabs 21, pulling her on top of her as her penis pops into 21's ass, fingering her clit as her tail begins to move in and out of 21's cunt. After an hour, Majin 21 releases her thick seed in 21's ass./p 


	3. Feetus Deleteus

21 was sitting on the toilet with the lid shut, her hand in her pants, masturbating while her other hand was at her cunt, fingering it. 21 removes her pants and lowers her panties to just below her waist, beginning to essentially destroy her dick. 21 finally blows her load, her thick seed shooting out of her dick as it hits a passing by Majin 21 and 18, both naked with their penises half-erect. They then look at 21, who had her panties at her ankles now, while she was wearing nothing else but her lab coat. 18 walks into the bathroom, beginning to suck 21's dick and Majin 21 puts her face at 18's cunt, beginning to lick it. 21 cums, pushing 18 onto the floor onto her hands and knees, slamming her now fully erect dick against 18's dick, pre-cum seeping out of it. "Yes my lover, yes~." " I'm going to make you both my personal sluts. " 21 slams her dick into 18's moist cunt, Majin 21 beginning to masturbate rapidly. And as 21 said, she made them both into her sluts.


	4. Chapter 4

Android 21 sat at her desk at work, her pants and panties down to her knees as she was masturbating under her desk, 18 walking by. 21 finally shoots her thick seed under the desk. 21 shimmies her pants and panties back up, standing up. "18 can I talk to you privately?" 18 nods. "Soundproof room for our private talk." 21 walks to the soundproof room with 18, walking in and shutting the door behind her. "What did you want to tell m-" 18 is cut off by 21 kissing her, 21 rolling up 18's shirt, revealing her braless. 21 sits down in a chair, pulling her pants and panties down to her knees again, revealing her erect 15.5 inch cock, 18 gasping. "H-How do you expect me to take care of that, 21!?" "Well it's quite simple, 18. You suck it." 18 slowly nods, taking the tip of 21's cock into her mouth, taking in more and more until she's deepthroating. 21 cums deep into 18's throat, panting afterwards. 18 pulls away, swallowing before pulling down her skirt revealing she doesn't wear panties. "21 would you like to fuck my cunt or ass first?" "Hard question...I guess your ass." 18 bends over against a table, 21 standing up and pushing her cock into 18's ass, sitting down, 18 bouncing her ass up and down, 21 eventually shooting her thick seed inside 18's ass. "Alright 21, I want you to shoot _all_ of your seed into my womb." 21 nods, 18 pulling her ass off of 21's cock, getting on all fours as 21 puts her cock into 18's moist cunt. "You're already all the way inside me, 21." 21 puts her hands on 18's ass, starting to move in and out, moaning as 18 moans loudly as 21 smacks 18's ass. This continues for 12 minutes until 21 shoots all of her thick seed into 18's womb. "21 I'm moving your office into here with mine." 18 rolls her shirt back down, picking her skirt up, walking out of the room as 21 realizes that they just fucked in the office building that nobody else works in. "18! How about we move in and barricade all the windows!" "I like that idea." 18 quickly covers all the windows and grabs blankets and pillows and some sleeping bags, walking back into the soundproof room. "Here's everything we need." "I think we just walk around without clothes." 18 nods, ripping her shirt off as 21 tears her shirt off and throws her pants and panties off. "I'm gonna go do some paperwork, follow me and fuck my cunt while I do it." 21 nods, following 18 to her office, 18 kicking her chair out of the way, bending over to reach her computer as 21 lines her cock up with 18's cunt, jerking her hips forward as her cock enters 18's cunt, moving in and out while smacking 18's ass and they lived there until they died of hunger.


	5. Chapter 5

Android 21 teaches Sexual Education and she's a Futa. The final exam involved the teacher impregnating all her students which will in turn create more futas. Android 21 chose to start with Zangya as she calls Zangya over to the center of the class, her cock already out as Zangya sighs, starting to suck 21's cock. 21 puts her hand on Zangya's head, pushing her further down onto her cock until she's at the base, cumming. 21 reaches for Zangya's ass, grabbing her pants before pulling them down revealing her ass and pussy. 21 then puts Zangya against the wall, lifting her up by her legs, grabbing her thighs before thrusting her hips upward causing her cock to slide into Zangya's vagina, Zangya wrapping her legs around 21's waist, 21 starting to move in and out. 21's cock twitches. "Zangya, you just got an A." 21 shoots her thick seed into Zangya's womb, pulling out. "Alright class, this exam shall continue tomorrow. Caulifla, you and Kale are tomorrow."

The next day, 21 walks into class and removes her pants and panties, incinerating them as the class arrives, Zangya looking slightly bloated. "Caulifla, We're actually post-poning you and Kale to tomorrow. Today is 18." 18 walks up to 21 with her shirt and bra off, pushing her to the ground before starting to suck 21's cock. 21 forces her cock down 18's mouth, exploding inside 18's mouth. 18 swallows it all, pulling her pants and panties off, slamming down onto 21's cock, 21 starting to bounce 18 up and down, 21's cock twitches again, shooting her seed into 18's womb as she continues cumming, staining 18's insides white as she pulls out.

The next day, 21 arrives at class with her pants halfway down to her knees, Kale and Caulifla walking in as 21's cock springs to life. The rest of the class arrives, Zangya showing the second stage of impregnation by Futa, close to birth. Caulifla drops her pants while Kale moves behind 21, starting to lick her ass while Caulifla sucks 21's cock. 21 uses one hand to force Kale's head all the way into her ass while she uses the other to force Caulifla to the base of her cock, pumping multiple splurts of semen down Caulifla's throat. She pulls her cock out of Caulifla's throat, shoving her cock into Caulifla's vagina, starting to fuck her rapidly. 21 slams her hips into Caulifla's inner thighs one more time, cumming deep inside Caulifla's womb. She proceeds to do the same thing to Kale.

Needless to say, everyone got an A.


	6. OwO

21 was laying on her stomach, sucking 18's cock. 18 moans loudly, shoving her cock down 21's throat, pumping multiple rock size clumps of semen down her throat. 18 pulls her cock out of 21's mouth, flipping 21 over revealing a bulge in her leggings. 21 slowly pulls her leggings off, her cock springing to life. 18 takes in the sight of 21's erect cock, which was standing stiff in the air at a whopping 11 inches. 18 takes it into her mouth, starting to bob her head up and down until after 20 minutes 21 sits up, moaning loudly as she pumps 5 boulder sized clumps of semen down 18's throat. 18 gags, but swallows all of it. 21 then lays on her back, 18 lining her cock up with 21's entrance. "21, are you OK with this?" 21 nods at 18, 18 jerking her hips forward and her cock breaches 21's vagina, popping into her womb. 21 cries out in sheer pleasure, gripping the bed sheets while 18 starts moving in and out of 21's vagina, slamming back in as she starts to repeat it, 21's cock starting to twitch as she feels her semen building up inside her cock, 18's cock twitching inside 21's womb. "21 I'm gonna cum..." "DO IT INSIDE ME PLEASE 18!" 18 obliges, shooting her seed into 21's womb, causing 21 to cum in 18's face. 18 pulls her cock out, 21 pushing 18 onto her stomach, lining her now fully erect 12 inch cock up with 18's asshole. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, 18~" 18's cock becomes fully erect, standing at 13 inches long, 5 inches thick while 21's was 12 inches long, 8 inches thick. 21 then jerks her hips forward, her cock going into 18's ass. 21 sits on her knees, lifting 18 up by the legs as she starts moving her hips upward as 18's asshole expands to fit 21's 8 inch thick cock. 21 proceeds to grope 18's tits, turning her to face her as she starts biting 18's tits. 21's cock twitches inside 18's ass, as she feels her semen building up in her cock again, and she without warning, starts shooting her seed into 18's ass. She then pulls out, turning 18 around before lining her cock up with 18's entrance, jerking her hips upwards, causing 18's vagina to change it's shape to match that of 21's cock. 21's cock extends to 14 inches, revealing her ability to control her cock size and her cock thickness as it suddenly becomes 10 inches thick, causing 18 to scream in pleasure, 21 pulling her cock out until just the tip is in before slamming back in, as she wraps her legs around 18's thighs, lifting them up as the full view of her cock in 18's vagina is shown. 21 then repeats this until she slams all the way in, expanding her cock to 18 inches and 13 inches thick as she shoots her thick seed into 18's womb, causing 18 to cum, her cum landing on the bed sheet. 21 however, still has stamina and plenty of semen to spare, so she expands her cock to 24 inches long and 23 inches thick, 18's vagina expanding to fit it. 21 then turns 18 around to face her, pulling out as she lifts 18 up, lining her cock up with 18's asshole again. "Oh god yes, I love it when you fuck me in the ass 21~" 21 jerks her hips upwards, causing her cock to penetrate 18's ass and hit her prostate, causing her to cum almost immediately. 21 then pulls out until half her shaft is still in 18's ass before jerking her hips upward again, hitting 18's prostate again and she repeatedly does this. 21 feels herself being lifted and something popping into her ass until she feels something at least 36 inches thick slide into her ass. She turns around to see Zangya moving 21 up and down on her cock. 21 then pulls out of 18 but not before cumming, turning around before she forces her cock down Zangya's throat, Zangya starting to bob her head up and down. 21 then forced Zangya down, pumping her semen down Zangya's throat as Zangya cums in 21's ass. 21 then pulls herself off Zangya, forcing Zangya onto her chest, causing Zangya's cock to rub against her chest. "Zangya how thick do you want my cock in hour ass?" "At least 40 inches." 21 increases the thickness of her cock to 40 inches, sliding into Zangya's ass, causing Zangya's cock to become even more erect, making it stand at 25 inches. 21 then starts to pound Zangya's ass until 18 puts her cock into Zangya's mouth, Zangya starting to bob her head up and down rapidly as 21 starts to feel her cock twitch, shooting her seed into Zangya's ass as 18 grabs the side of Zangya's head, forcing it down to the base of her cock, pumping her seed down Zangya's throat. 21 then flips Zangya over but holds her up allowing 18 to get beneath her and line her cock up with her ass while 21 lines her cock up with Zangya's entrance, dropping her onto 18's cock then 21 thrusts her hips forward, making her cock fly into Zangya's vagina as they both start moving in and out as Zangya starts moving downwards and moving her hips towards 21's hips as 21 reaches her climax, shooting her seed into Zangya's womb. 18 then shoots her seed into Zangya's ass and then they all pass out due to exhaustion.


End file.
